Prowl and Seek
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Prowl volunteered himself to play hide-and-seek but he broke his promises.... REMAKE BY POPULAR DEMAND!


**Prowl and Seek  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**VeekaIzhanez is back , I wanna to tell one story base on my real story.**

**In this story, VeekaIzhanez (that's me! ) acted as Prowl while my friends from Malaysia (Nisa,Sarah,Yuyu,Amaley and Yanna) as Optimus Prime,Bumblebee,Bulkhead,Ratchet and Sari. The naughty boys in this story just OC.**

**Remake by popular demand!**

**This story began like this....**

* * *

One sunny evening outside the Autobots headquarters,all five Autobots...included Sari are played walked away to find one more Autobot, and if your answer is Prowl...... if not Prowl, who else? He searched the black ninja-bot anywhere... in the sofa... upside the tree in his room.... All I wanna to say is anywhere the place is, There's no Prowl.

Bumblebee became tired, sat down to the floor and...  
"Hey,guys! Did you see Prowl just now?" Then,the bee was layed down and took his long breath to release his want to finish that game but he must find Prowl first.

Then, Sari came over him and...  
"Bumblebee,you must find Prowl right don't,you must started this game again,"  
When Sari finished her dialouge, Bumblebee woke up and shocked with that statement,  
"You want me to start this game **AGAIN**? What the story it is...." The bee layed down once again. I think he's too tired.

Then, Optimus Prime, Bulkhead and Ratchet walked toward tired bee's woke up once again and...  
"Hey,bossbot! I..uh..cannot find Prowl..He's too fast for me!" said Bumblebee.  
That statement maked Optimus Prime shook his head slowly. "Bumblebee,if you don't finished this game,you cannot play your favourite game for a whole night,"  
...Bumblebee replied, "Please, don't say like that. Give me a chance,and...I say...give me a chance..." Bumblebee ran away from them and keep finding Prowl.

So, where's Prowl?

Actually, Prowl's hiding upside the tree not far from the Autobot. He's slept for a while until Bumblebee find him the same time, one cute black squirrel crawled out from one hole of the tree and jumped from one branches to another branches. When the squirrel arrived at the tree where Prowl's hiding,it climbed down the tree and took some chestnut.

Bumblebee was still walked out from the headquarters and he promised to himself to find Prowl as soon as possible.  
"I hope Prowl's appear in front of me...so I can play the video game with Sari this night...Hey....it's so cool!"  
Suddenly,a squirrel (as I mentioned) crawled over Bumblebee and the bee's shocked until he's almost to fall say,  
"Hey...what a black Earth creatures want to say about?"  
When he knew that squirrel climbed down from that tree,he walked forward slowly to observe what's going on that,the bee is looked up to know who's else in that stared slowly and....

"Gotcha you,Prowl!!"Bumblebee screamed until Prowl woke up and loss his balance to sleep upside down and he fell...  
.Bumblebee ran into the headquarters and told to all Autobots inside...and Sari...  
"Guys!I've seen Prowl!I won!!"  
All Autobots suprised,especially Optimus Prime,"Are you sure,Bumblebee?"  
The bee shaked his leader and try to make him confident,"Yes, the tree.I've saw him!"

They rushed out to the tree where Prowl's hiding and they're noticed Prowl's still not wake up.  
That make everyone stared at Bumblebee,Optimus Prime asked him a question,"Do you make him shocked?"  
Bumblebee became falter to answer the question,"I...I...not shocked him say,'Gotcha you,Prowl' and he's fell down."  
Ratchet moved forward slowly toward Prowl and checked him whether he's still active or not ,Ratchet shook his head.."It's too late..."

Everyone once again stared toward Bumblebee and Optimus Prime became angry,"WHAT YOU'RE DONE TO PROWL?"  
That's maked the bee more scared and he don't know to explain anything and he just hope some miracles happen...

Suddenly,Prowl woke up from his 'sleep' slowly."Where am I?"  
The one sentenced mentioned from Prowl and Bumblebee tried to get him up,"Actually,we're play I've shocked you until you fell forgive me..."  
Bumblebee held Prowl's hand but the ninja-bot refused what the bee's done and he walked into his room.  
"Does Prowl don't want to play with us...?" Bulkhead mentioned something as he's know what happen to the next day...

* * *

The next day at the same evening,they're once again played hide and seek, but this time ,Prowl don't want to join them due of that incident that makes everyone they're maked one plan.

"Previously,I've told you who founded by Bumblebee yesterday,he must count when we're hiding and he must find us until at ,Bulkhead,you must count it now,"Optimus Prime explained the rules of that game...assisted by Sari as the jury.  
"Why me?Not Bumblebee?"Bulkhead became unwilling to be a 'friend-finder' then the bee is slapped his pal's kibbles and he say,"Hey,Bulkhead,you're in the first place!I've found you first yesterday,So,count it now!"  
But the bulky don't want it as he shy to start this game.

"That's okay,pal,I will,"Suddenly,one voice hearded from one stared toward shocked and he scolded Prowl,"You want to play hide-and seek?It seems you want to 'prowl-and-seek'!After that,you..."Then,Prowl pouted and lefting Bumblebee at all as he doesn't want hear his pal's mumbling.

At the same time,Optimus Prime whispered to Sari,"If someone back out at last minute and replaced with someone else,does this game is still okay?"  
That maked everyone there shocked. Sari answered,"Well...if someone want to replace the back out one,we should start this game again,"  
Bumblebee shocked,"WHAT?We should start it again?That's useless,"The bee began to walked away from them.  
"If you want this game start as usual or not,that's up to you,"said Ratchet.  
"Okay...okay...we start this game again,at least it can reset this game and we made it many times,"said Bumblebee surrendered unsincerely.

A few minutes later,this game was started will counted and find his friends until he get them successfully.  
"Okay, go against the wall,close your optic and count until 15 ,you must find all of us but remember,don't cheating,"said Sari.  
Prowl nodded his head slowly and walked toward the wall.  
"Come on,'s get started!"said Bumblebee ,the black ninja-bot walked slowly and arrived to the wall and everyone waiting the beginner of the game.  
"What are you waitin' for,Prowl?Count it!"Said Ratchet. Prowl turned around against the wall,closed his optics with both of his hands and he started to count."1...2...3...4...5...6..."  
While he's counting,all Autobots ran away from him to hide in somewhere. Optimus Prime hide in the closet while Bulkhead hiding with filled himself with big blanket. Ratchet is hiding between his two machine and pretended to die (laying) on the floor. At last, Bumblebee and Sari hiding in the barrel. Prowl finished this countup, he turned around and he guessed where are they right now,so,he started to walk and find them.

"Okay...stand by, want to search us,"whispered Optimus Prime towards his friends. They're got ready to keep them quiet and tidy...,

Bumblebee desperated Sari to enclosed the barrel with something else."Close this lid hurry!"said Bumblebee  
Then, the barrel's closed, Sari complained,"It's too narrow inside!".  
"Who told you to come here? Go hiding anywhere else!"said Bumblebee quickly.

At the same time,Prowl was walked around to find his friends as he doesn't know the rules of this game, then,he stared to the left and right of outdoors suddenly...he found something that too bad,the black smoke spreaded around 10 kilometres from Autobot base,he ran to the outside and ready to...."Stillness then strike!" He transformed into the motorcycle and speed away to the scene.

* * *

Meanwhile,at the beach which has white sand and blue sea that can make your eyes relaxed polluted by some naughty boys who they were collected some turtle's eggs from the deep of sand and roast them over the fire!  
"Get them cook right now!We doesn't hungry anymore,"said first boys.  
"I'm very like the turtle's eggs. This is my lucky day!"said the second boys.  
"Tonight I have my own dinner with you, no one's my home,"said the third boys.  
They're cheered happily roasted the eggs and have the pineapple juice as a beverage."We got our dinner!We got our dinner!"

Suddenly...Prowl appeared towards them.  
"Hey,boys!What're you doin'?"asked Prowl,curious to know what are they cooked.  
"Of course we're cooking eggs!Mind your own business!"said the third boys,angrily.  
"I'm sure what you're done are WRONG against laws,do you?"asked Prowl again.  
"Hey,black robot!You don't have to interfere in our story,okay?Get lost!"snarled the first boys and instigate his pals to attack Prowl.

"Now,you didn't know with whom you're spoke by..."Prowl started to fight with the naughty brought some long woodstick to get the ninja-bot ,Prowl attacked one of the boys with threw his blade stars towards the second boys then he fell.  
"That's hurts..."The another boys became angry and got ready to make counter-attack toward both of the boys attacked by the black ninja-bot which they're got the double blade star three of them surrendered and ran away from him.

Then,Prowl extinguished that fire with the bucket of sand and threw over the scene. He carefully held that eggs tenderly,pity of the innonce Earth creatures abused like that and.... Prowl's got an idea!

* * *

At the same time...at Autobots headquarters...

All Autobots unpatiently to wait who got's seek by Prowl but...they're became bored and walked out from their hiding places to find him before something's worst.  
"I didn't see Prowl anywhere..."said Bulkhead,opened the cushion of sofa to find his friend.  
Optimus Prime confused and strached his head, "That's too was Prowl goin'?"asked Optimus Prime to Ratchet but the medic-bot kept his mouth shut.

Meanwhile,Bumblebee and Sari walked out from that barrel but...."It's stuck!You're right,Sari,"said Bumblebee,uncomfortably.  
"Now,I can feel how the roast chicken are cooked in the microwave oven..."sighed Sari.  
Bumblebee became unpatient and say.."Hey,Sari!Let me get down first,and you after my turn,"  
Bumblebee looked desperated to get down from that barrel but...The barrel became unstabled and it's started to fall down!  
"Look out!"screamed Sari.

Then,the barrel fell down and rolled with Bumblebee and Sari then they're knocked down Bulkhead which he saw that roller's on the go, he ran but he lastly knocked down toward that barrel then,Ratchet knocked down Optimus Prime and he almost fell by using his hands to avoid him from falling. But the barrel's still rolled until it gets up into the piece of wood and flew up, Bumlbebee and Sari get out from that barrel,so,it dropped down at the sofa while both of them landed safely at Optimus Prime.  
"Thanks,bossbot for this 'matress',"joked Bumblebee.  
"Bumblebee,get down from me.I can't breathe!"said Optimus Prime as he needed some air right now....

* * *

What happen to Prowl?

Actually,Prowl was still at the beach,looked at very satisfactory landscape and heard some slow wave that make him rest and forgot anything...

Suddenly....

"Prowl?"someone's called he looked someone behind him,he just little shocked,  
"Sari?Where are you come from?"asked Prowl to Sari, He saw she's smiled sweetly and sat at his lap.  
"Nothing,I just wanna to look after the beautiful creatures,isn't it?"asked Sari. He took his long breath and get relaxed due of the sensational situation...

.......

A few minutes later,he woke up from his dream,and he's still at the beach."Wait the minute...if Sari's here...where is she right now..."  
He recently realized that he must to play hide-and-seek with other Autobots so he transformed into the motorcycle and rushed into the headquarters.

As he arrived there,he noticed what the messy all of their room like the untidy garage for ten years."What happen?Where's everybody?"

* * *

_One hour ago...._

_All Autobots got all the rooms messy as they want to released their tension for Prowl's absence.  
"You're useless Prowl!"condemned Bumblebee,kicked the barrel.  
"You're such the trouble maker!"said Sari angrily.  
"If I see him again,I'll flog him!"said Optimus Prime,snapped the wood.  
"Wait for us,Prowl!I get you more than that!"said Ratchet,pushing some machine and ruin it.  
"I'll crushed your metal part!"said Bulkhead lifted the sofa and threw it to the floor.__

* * *

_

Now,Prowl in dilemma...he ran to his room and hiding upside the tree but....all Autobots are there so he cancelled his plan to go there and he walked away to Bumblebee's room but...when he walked to the bee's room....

"Hey, are you doing out there?"asked Optimus Prime. Now ,Prowl cannot do anything....

What happen next to him? Sorry,I can't tell you as it's so embarassing...

The End.

Moral Value:Don't breach your promises towards everyone,not just your pals.

**Actually,this story is about me who volunteered myself to play hide-and-seek with my friends. Then, ,I accidently went to the shop to buy some ice-cream and chatted with someone until forgot that I've lefted them for two hours. Then, I'm rushed home,they came to find me so I forced to play hide-and-seek at that night.... Okay, that's all!**

**VeekaIzhanez as Prowl in this story. Whatever, Enjoy!**


End file.
